


Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer

by Lilly0



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Fun, Humor, M/M, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: Subaru hates it! From the first moment on when he laid eyes on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   Requested by [](http://brendax-17.livejournal.com/profile)[brendax_17](http://brendax-17.livejournal.com/).

  
Subaru wants to kill it. He dreams of killing it. Slowly. From the first moment when on he stepped into their apartment, and found the huge reindeer statue, squeaking a hello whenever someone walked by it, he hates it. It has red eyes that blink, and if you press a button on its head it sings. Though the most shocking part about that spiteful thing in their corridor is that Ohkura weirdly likes it!  
  
That unfortunate Maruyama gave it to them as a present – he has no taste at all, really – and somehow Ohkura has found a weird liking at it.  
  
And now here he is, pressed against the door, Ohkura’s arms around him, his plump lips kissing him, and all he can do is… “IT LOOKS AT ME!” Subaru yells, finally giving in to his panic.  
  
Ohkura blinks, turning around. “What looks at you?” he says surprisingly composed. It’s hard to make him react in a frantic or harsh way. He is too lazy, at least that’s what he says himself.  
  
Subaru points an accusatory finger at the reindeer. “IT!”  
  
Ohkura stares at the reindeer first, then back to Subaru, then at the reindeer. Oh no, seems he hurt his feelings. Apparently he really liked this weird gift, and really, Subaru just needs to live with it for a few weeks until Christmas, and then he wouldn’t see it for a year. And maybe next year, he can force one of the members to buy them another decoration as a gift, so that he has an excuse not to put the reindeer there, and-  
  
“You don’t like it?” Ohkura asks in disbelief. “Why is this garbage standing in our corridor then?”  
  
“Wait a moment,” Subaru pulls back, hands resting on Ohkura’s hips, while he looks at him with a frown. " _You_ like it!”  
  
“I… this thing there?” Ohkura grimaces. “Do you really think I have no taste at all?”  
  
“Does that mean,” Subaru frowns. “We both don’t like it?”  
  
“Seems so,” Ohkura pouts. “To think I had to look at it for two weeks now… I dreamed of it!”  
  
“I know, the blinking eyes!”  
  
“The weird hello it says!”  
  
“The song.”  
  
“Everything about it.”  
  
Subaru looks at Ohkura hopefully. “May I throw it away?”  
  
“Immediately?” Ohkura asks hopefully.  
  
Subaru grins, and nods.  
  
It draws a laugh from Ohkura, a relieved and happy laugh. “Best idea you had in a while.”


End file.
